Je te ramènerai
by FunnyFanFic-Girl
Summary: Espagne retrouve Francis seul dans un bar. Celui-ci pleure la perte de Canada et noie son chagrin dans l'alcool... Le pirate va l'aider à le ramener chez lui mais une chose en entraînant une autre... Spain/France :) avec 2 lemons !


**Je te ramènerai**

Nous sommes en 1763 et Canada venait d'être emporté par Angleterre sous les cris de protestation de la France. Malheureusement plus personne ne pouvait arrêter la procédure déjà entamée, pas même une nation aussi grande que l'Empire Français. Le Canada sera désormais sous la tutelle des anglais et Francis n'y pouvait rien. Dorénavant la _Nouvelle-France_ devient _Province of Quebec _par Proclamation royale_. _Renommée par l'Empire Britannique, le roi George III proclame le Canada comme étant sous l'autorité de la Couronne anglaise et devra désormais obéir sans contestations.

* * *

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, si bien que personne n'osait mettre un pied dehors. La pluie tombait violemment sur les trottoirs et aspergeait les longues robes des dames qui courraient s'abriter. La météo poussait les commerçants à fermer boutiques, ainsi presque toutes les rues étaient désormais désertes. Seuls quelques malheureux osaient s'aventurer sous la pluie battante, des hommes d'affaires ou bien certains nobles qui pouvaient se permettre de salir leurs beaux vêtements. Parmi l'un d'entre eux se trouvait un grand blond à la chevelure bouclée rehaussé d'un ruban rouge pour tenir le tout derrière sa nuque. Il avait les yeux perçants d'un bleu profond et semblait déterminé. Il était seul, ce qui était assez rare pour lui, et marchait à vive allure. Regardant devant lui avec une certaine amertume, il ne faisait pas attention aux pavés devant lui et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il mit le pied dans plusieurs flaques d'eau assez conséquentes. Presque brusquement, il tourna vers sa droite et s'immisça dans une petite allée sombre dans un mouvement de mentaux que seul lui pouvait réaliser. Après plusieurs minutes de marche accélérée il ouvrit la porte d'un bar à la volée et s'engouffra dans l'antre puante et sûrement malfamée. A son arrivée les têtes se tournèrent et quelques regards de poivrots le jugèrent rapidement mais après avoir vu le visage fermé du blond ils retombèrent tous dans leurs douce torpeur dû à l'alcool. Le blondinet se dirigea au fond du bar pour trouver une table tranquille puis, après avoir fait un signe au barman de venir le servir, il s'asseyait sur une banquette rouge qui semblait, par l'odeur, assez sale. Il commanda un alcool fort puis, lorsqu'il fut seul, mit la tête dans ses mains dans un soupir de désespoir. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux mais il se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fût servit rapidement le bar n'étant pas beaucoup rempli et pris une grande gorgée, tout en serrant la poignée de sa chope le plus fort possible sous sa colère débordante. L'alcool le grisant il laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant toute la réunion. Le poids qu'il avait dans l'estomac grossi encore plus et dans un sanglot étouffé, le blond essuya son visage. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et l'alcool ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Après avoir vidé sa chope, il en recommanda une dans un mouvement de la main, puis sombra encore une fois dans la douleur qui caractérisera désormais ses jours et ses nuits. Sa deuxième boisson en main il en bu la moitié d'une traite et dans un geste désabusé il retira le ruban de velours qui retenait ses cheveux quelque peu mouillés par la pluie. Il renifla pitoyablement et releva le visage pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Le bar était assez grand et on pouvait voir une vingtaine de tables plus ou moins grandes joncher la plus grande partie de la salle. Au loin, contre le mur d'en face, se trouvait le responsable avec devant lui un long comptoir où il servait ses différentes boissons (sûrement coupés à l'eau vu le goût infecte qu'avaient les breuvages). Le blond reprit une gorgée et attendit que son esprit reparte loin, très loin de toute raison et de tout résonnements cohérents.

Cependant un certain événement n'était pas dans les plans de l'alcoolique en herbe. La porte du bar se rouvrit faisant s'infiltrer un courant d'air glacé qui toucha le blondinet en pleine face. Ne le dégrisant pas plus que ça il reposa sa chope sur la table dans un geste maladroit. Il plissa les yeux pour voir le nouvel arrivé mais l'alcool le rendait divaguant et c'est dans des efforts inutiles qu'il replongea dans son verre sans plus de cérémonie. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas dans sa direction mais n'en fit pas plus attention que ça. Une chaise se racla et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux de sa boisson, il fronça les sourcilles.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Francis…

Dans un soupir de lassitude il répondit à son ami.

-Antonio… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

France remarqua, surprit, que derrière son interlocuteur se trouvait une grande hallebarde qui reposait contre le mur décrépi de la pièce. Elle brillait d'une manière presque irréelle à cause de la lumière blafarde du feu de cheminée à moitié mort.

Espagne avait donc emmené son arme… Il doit se préparer à toutes éventualités. Pensa le français en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel.

-Je peux te poser la même question. Répondit avec aplomb l'espagnol qui inspectait les lieux d'un œil critique.

-Ça ce voit… Non ? Dit France en levant légèrement sa chope.

Tout deux parlaient en français mais si l'on écoutait bien on pouvait entendre ce léger accent qui caractérisait les espagnols avec leurs ''r'' presque roucoulé. Le bronzé prit lui aussi une boisson, la même que le blondinet, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre…

Après une petite pause il reprit plus amer que jamais.

-Les généraux, les représentants français, les gouverneurs, tous des lâches ! Aucuns ne m'a soutenus ! Dit-il en haussant la voix de plus en plus. Je suis la France putain ! Quelle belle bande d'enfoirés !

L'espagnol sourit d'indulgence face à l'énervement de son ami d'enfance puis remercia le barman qui venait d'apporter sa choppe.

-Tu devais t'y attendre ?

-Cette nation m'appartenait…

-Je sais, nous le savions tous. Mais c'est toujours comme ça Francis. Tu le sais tout comme moi, les nations vont et viennes, tout comme les rois, les monarchies, les dictatures. Tu n'y peux rien. Lui répondit-il dans une tentative de réconfort.

-Ce n'était pas une simple nation ! Cria le français en posant brutalement sa chope d'alcool sur la table.

-Il ne faut pas s'attacher… C'est la règle numéro 1 France…

Le blond le regardait hébété et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. L'alcool ingéré le rendait horriblement lunatique et dans un laps de temps record il passa de rage profonde à tristesse inconsolable.

-C'était mon fils… Dit-il avec regret et presque avec un brin d'amour dans la voie.

-Je sais... Soupira l'autre en voyant son ami aussi déprimé. Nous le savions tous…

Un long silence s'installa où seulement les reniflements du français se faisaient entendre. Il reprit avec une voix tremblante qu'il voulait tout de même assurée.

-Est-ce que tu l'a vu ? Matthew… Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Non, à peine. Je suis arrivé, ils partaient déjà. Dit-il contrit.

-Ah… Moi non plus tu sais… Depuis le meeting de Liverpool il y a de cela deux semaines…

-Je suis désolé Francis…

Espagne avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. L'émotion de son ami le blessait au plus profond de son cœur et il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à l'anglais s'il serait dans la pièce en ce moment même.

\- Il m'a volé le seul fils que j'avais…

-Je suis tellement désolé… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Chuchota l'espagnol en prenant les mains de France dans les siennes.

Le français regarda droit dans les yeux de son ami puis répondit aussi doucement qu'Espagne, avec une émotion que personne n'avait jamais entendue.

\- Récupère-le.

L'espagnol, en voyant France aussi désemparé et malheureux, eu lui aussi les larmes aux yeux et lorsque le blondinet éclata en sanglot il ne put retenir une larme de glisser sur sa joue. Francis se calla dans les bras grand ouvert de l'autre puis pleura toute sa peine et tout son désespoir.

-Ça va aller Francis… Je suis là… Dit-il en lui caressant le dos doucement. Il va bien tu sais… Angleterre est un homme sérieux, il le traitera bien… Aller calme toi…

Les plaintes de France ne cessèrent pas et bientôt quelques ivrognes les regardèrent de travers. Espagne, en voyant les autres les observer bizarrement, lança un regard noir à travers toute la pièce. L'ambiance se refroidit tout d'un coup et personne n'osait plus regarder l'espagnol qui semblait si menaçant avec l'énorme hallebarde qu'il avait à portée de main. Il reporta son attention sur son ami puis continua de le réconforter en lui murmurant des mots doux.

-Francis… Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Je serais toujours avec toi, tu peux compter sur moi… Il ne m'enlèvera jamais à toi…

France se détacha de l'étreinte réconfortante de l'espagnol puis sortie un mouchoir en tissu brodé de ses propres initiales pour essuyer ses larmes. Le bronzé lui envoya un regard plein de compassion et lorsqu'il jugea qu'il aller mieux il appela le responsable de l'établissement pour payer l'addition. Devant le froncement de sourcille du français, Espagne lui sourit un peu ironiquement et lui dit d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses boire plus… On rentre chez moi.

-Te moques pas de moi comme ça ! Je suis un homme, je peux très bien boire plus ! Dit le français pas très convainquant en grattant ses yeux gonflées par ses pleurs.

-Mais oui mais oui… Rigola doucement Espagne en le retournant pour le mettre dos à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Donne-moi ton ruban, je remets tes cheveux en place.

France lui donna ce qu'il demandait et, pendant que le barman arrivait, l'espagnol le recoiffa en vitesse. Sans le vouloir vraiment, le bronzé laissa s'aventurer un peu trop longtemps ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du blond. Les boucles se détendaient au fur et à mesures et chatouillaient le bous de ses ongles provoquant un léger sourire de tendresse. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait l'espagnol termina rapidement le nœud du ruban puis intima au français de se lever. Étant totalement soul, le blondinet ne put remarquer la légère rougeur que les joues d'Espagne avaient prises et dans un mouvement déséquilibré il tomba à la renverse. Il se rattrapa à la table et pendant que l'autre payait les verres il se remit debout avec difficulté. Espagne revint vers lui et mit le bras droit de France sur son épaule puis se mit en route. Lorsqu'il quitta l'établissement, l'air frais de la nuit revigora l'espagnol qui ne sentait déjà plus les quelques effets qu'avait procuré le verre d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. A l'inverse le français eu encore plus de mal à se tenir debout et c'est après quelques mètres qu'il tomba littéralement en avant malgré l'aide incontestable d'Espagne. Ce dernier fut emporté dans sa chute et il se retrouva bientôt couché sur lui sous la pluie qui tombait encore trop fort pour cette saison d'habitude si douce. L'espagnol reprit ses esprits en premier et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise.

-Anto…nio… Tu m'écrases… Dit le français à moitié étouffé.

Espagnol se retrouva le nez dans les doux cheveux de France et bientôt le parfum subtil et raffiné du blond envahit tous ses sens. Son corps étant collé au sien il sentait une légère chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son être et bientôt il rougit face à la tournure de ses pensées. Rapidement, l'espagnol bafouilla une excuse puis se dégagea.

-Oh perdóname…

Le bronzé se releva en vitesse pour laisser son homologue respirer librement. Ce dernier se retourna sur le dos et, après avoir reprit un rythme cardiaque normal, éternua trois fois d'affilé. Ses éternuements se répercutèrent dans sa tête et soudain un violent mal de crâne fit son apparition. Et ce n'était pas l'alcool qui aller aider le pauvre français. Une fois debout Espagne souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Mal à l'aise par les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir envers son ami, il leva la tête vers le ciel pour se rafraîchir grâce à la pluie.

-Eh ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Antonio en baissant son regard vers l'ivrogne.

-Oui Oui…

France éternua encore une fois et se mit en position assise en se tenant la tête.

-Ah ma tête…

L'espagnol se pinça l'arête du nez et dans un soupir de résignation alla aider son ami à se relever. Le blond se raccrocha désespérément à Espagne puis glissa encore une fois au sol. Antonio le rattrapa in extremis et, usant de toute sa force, il décida de carrément le porter dans ses bras. Il mit une de ses mains sous les genoux du français, un bras autour de sa taille puis le souleva en expirant bruyamment sous l'effort.

-L'alcool c'est finit Francis… Dit Antonio en maugréant.

-Hmm… Oui… Quoi… ?

France divaguait complètement et c'est après un énième éternuement qu'ils se mirent en route vers l'auberge d'Espagne. Pendant tout le trajet, qui dura un bon quart d'heure, le blond dormi dans les bras puissants de son meilleur ami, toujours sous la pluie battante. L'espagnol avait l'impression de porter une femme tellement Francis était léger et fin.

Il ne doit pas beaucoup manger avec toutes ces histoires… Pensa Antonio en regardant son ami avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Le visage de France paraissait calme et serein mais en l'observant d'avantage on pouvait voir des traits tirés et des légers cernes qui contrastaient avec sa peau un peu trop pâle pour un jeune homme en bonne santé. Arrivé à l'auberge, l'espagnol se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre sans prêter une quelconque importance aux regards interrogateurs et soupçonneux de l'aubergiste. Il posa délicatement le français sur son lit puis s'écroula sur le fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée. La chambre était convenable pour une auberge de petite ville comme celle-ci. En effet, on pouvait à peine remarquer quelques rats à l'entrée mais ils n'entraient pas dans les chambres, ce qui était le plus important. A cette époque, trouver un bon endroit où loger était un véritable problème, la qualité et l'hygiène était exclusivement réservé aux nobles. Heureusement que le statut de nation confèrait quelques avantages… Antonio retira son manteau complètement trempé et le mis à sécher près du feu. Il fit ensuite le tour de la pièce pour allumer les bougies qui traînaient par-là puis retira ses bottes ainsi que ses bretelles. Il ne lui restait qu'un pantalon de toile noir et qu'une chemise très ample, apparemment à la mode dans les beaux quartiers de Paris. Pendant qu'il essuya ses cheveux avec une serviette il entendit France éternuer. Son attention se reporta sur ce dernier et lorsqu'il vit qu'il grelottait il soupira.

-Il va tomber malade si ça continu. Chuchota l'espagnol pour lui-même. Bon… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il s'approcha du lit puis retourna l'autre sur le dos dans des gestes doux mais assurés. Il se pencha près de la tête blonde et vu qu'il avait le visage encore plus crispé que tout à l'heure, sans doute à cause du froid.

-Francis… Je dois te déshabiller. Tu vas attraper froid.

-Hmm…

L'espagnol prit ça pour un consentement, après tout il va tomber malade s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite et puis ils étaient tout de même tous les deux des hommes. Il n'y avait donc pas de malaise. Antonio enleva d'abord les bottes recouvertes de boue du français puis son long manteau bleu clair. En touchant le tissu si doux il s'aperçut à quel point les vêtements étaient d'une finesse et d'une beauté. Lorsqu'il retira la veste parisienne en lin brodé de fils d'or il eut confirmation. La France valait bien son surnom de ''Pays de la mode''. Ses vêtements étaient presque trop féminins pour un homme tel que Francis mais, après réflexion, en observant le visage de son ami d'enfance, Antonio se dit que ça allait parfaitement avec ses traits fins et presque androgynes. France était à présent habillé par une simple chemise blanche, elle aussi très ample, et un pantalon beige clair qui lui collé à la peau à cause de l'humidité. Antonio observa avec attention le visage de Francis et ne put réprimer un sourire de tristesse en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Soudain il aperçut une larme couler lentement pour atterrir sur l'oreiller.

-Matthew…

Espagne soupira en entendant la plainte de son ami d'enfance puis essuya délicatement le sillon d'eau qu'avait formée la larme. Il protégea France d'une fine couverture puis retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Tout en continuant de guetter la moindre réaction de l'autre il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Malgré son teint basané il rougit et secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ah mais n'importe quoi ! Dit l'espagnol en croisant les bras.

Pensant que c'est le peu d'alcool qu'il avait pris qui le faisait divaguer il ferma les yeux et se détendit peu à peu. Ses muscles se relâchèrent les uns après les autres et il sombra dans un sommeil profond, la tête penchée en arrière.

Au milieu de la nuit, deux heures après que l'espagnol se soit endormi, un certain français se réveilla. Son mal de crâne avait à présent disparu et, grâce aux soins d'Espagne, il demeurait dans un cocon de chaleur réconfortante. Il bailla longuement en s'étira les muscles puis se remis couché avec un petit sourire satisfait. Soudain il entendit la respiration de l'espagnol et dans un mouvement de tête il le trouva endormi sur le fauteuil d'en face. Prit par la culpabilité d'avoir volé en quelque sorte le lit du malheureux il se leva et s'approcha de l'autre. Alors qu'il allait le réveiller pour lui donner sa place il resta immobile devant le spectacle qu'offrait Espagne. De par la lumière du feu qui brillait d'une couleur rouge vive, un jeu d'ombre se jouait sur le visage de l'espagnol le rendant encore plus exotique que d'habitude. Son teint bronzé ressortait et donnait l'illusion d'être presque doré. Le crépitement des braises rendait l'atmosphère plus feutré, plus intime et France haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il se mit à penser que son ami d'enfance avait un charme certain.

Il le savait. Depuis son enfance il avait remarqué le succès de l'espagnol avec les femmes mais jamais il n'avait subi les effets de cet aura de beauté et de magnificence. Lentement, avec une grande hésitation, le français avança sa main pour toucher la joue de son partenaire. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau douce et chaude de l'espagnol lui donnant des fourmis dans les bras. Il avala sa salive difficilement et se pencha vers lui en retenant sa respiration. Il scrutait chaque mouvements, chaque froncements de sourcils aussi imperceptible soit-ils de peur d'être surprit en train de l'observer. Bientôt, il sentit la respiration régulière et rassurante de l'espagnol contre sa bouche et, alors qu'il allait combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, Antonio papillonna des yeux et commença à bouger lentement. France recula d'un bond et sous l'effet de surprise faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa et mit sa main au cœur tellement celui-là battait rapidement.

-Hmm… Tu es réveillé France ? Dit Espagne encore à moitié endormie.

-Oui oui ! Je… Je vais mieux… Je crois.

En réalité le français ressentait encore très bien les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme. Sa vision était un peu trouble et il avait horriblement chaud sous sa fine, et presque transparente, chemise en soie. L'espagnol se redressa avec difficulté et fit craquer son dos dans une petite grimace de douleur.

-Va dormir dans le lit. Après tout c'est ta chambre…

-Si tu penses que je ne te voie pas tu te trompes lourdement Francis !

Antonio se leva en baillant et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Comment ça ? Questionna le français en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu viens de perdre ton fils, tu es malade et, par-dessus le marché, tu es encore soul. Ne dit pas que tu vas mieux… Je suis ton meilleur ami, je te connais un minimum. Répondit Espagne en remettant une bûche dans la cheminée.

France ne répondit pas devant tant d'affirmations et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en soupirant de désespoir. Il remarqua que la chaleur qu'avait procurée le corps de l'espagnol était encore présente dans le cuir alors il profita de cette sensation pour fermer les yeux en tentant d'oublier. Canada lui manquait trop. Il voulait le serrer contre son cœur, sentir ses petits bras parcourir ses boucles blondes comme il l'avait toujours fait. Plus que tout, il voulait lui cuisiner de bonnes crêpes enrobés de sirop d'érable et entendre ses petites rires à peine murmurés, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Espagne se retourna et vit Francis perdu dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge et une fois qu'il eut l'attention du français il prit la parole.

-Aller… Retourne te coucher. Je vais dormir ici. Dit-il en désignant le fauteuil d'un mouvement de tête.

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu te casses le dos par ma faute.

-France… Sermonna Antonio en croisant les bras.

-Bon bah alors on dort tous les deux.

Prenant sa décision, il se leva avec entrain et attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers le lit.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ?

-Oh c'est bon… On a déjà dormit tous les deux ensemble et puis on est des hommes sérieux !

L'espagnol soupira et consenti à la demande du français après quelques minutes de protestations inutiles. France se glissa derechef sous les couvertures et se tourna sur le côté de façon à être face au mur. Espagne ne voyait que son dos mais il devina aisément le petit sourire de victoire que le français devait afficher. Dans un léger rire, Antonio enleva sa chemise et la jeta un peu plus loin puis alla éteindre toutes les bougies encore allumées. Une fois dans l'obscurité il le rejoignit et se mit les bras derrière la tête dans une attitude décontracté. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour lui, étant donné que c'était un lit une place, mais il devait avouer que c'était bien mieux que le fauteuil. Il remua un peu la tête pour dénouer sa nuque et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Après une petite heure où il n'arrêtait pas de remuer, Espagne se mit assit le dos appuyé au mur derrière lui. En essayant de toucher le français le moins possible il ne pouvait pas se détendre comme il voulait. En regardant dehors il jugea par l'emplacement des étoiles qu'il devait être au moins deux heure du matin. Il soupira de lassitude et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au coin de son front. Même torse nu, il avait horriblement chaud si bien qu'il se sentait un peu collant à cause de la transpiration qui émanait de tout son corps. Il se remit couché mais alors qu'il s'apprêter à fermer les yeux il toucha par inadvertance la jambe de France. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Espagne tellement la peau du français était froide. Il se redressa d'un coup et toucha discrètement l'épaule du blond. Encore une fois, Francis était tellement glacé que cela l'inquiéta fortement. L'espagnol se pencha vers son ami et du faire d'énormes efforts de concentration pour entendre sa respiration bien trop faible et bien trop irrégulière pour quelqu'un qui est censé être bonne santé.

-Merde… Je pensais pas qu'il était malade à ce point… Murmura l'espagnol pour lui.

Ce dernier se redressa sur un coude et secoua légèrement son ami.

-France ? Eh Francis ?

Le français se mit sur le dos et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se mit à grelotter.

-Tu es glacé…

Pour seule réponse France claqua des dents et s'emmitoufla encore plus dans la couverture. Espagne la plia en deux et lui donna sa partie sans hésitation, de toute façon il avait bien trop chaud. Il se leva et, après s'être étiré, mit une bûche dans la cheminée. Pendant qu'il remuait les braises énergiquement il entendit un faible murmure provenir du lit.

-Antonio… J'ai froid… Antonio…

L'espagnol tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant France encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il courra vers le lit et plaça ses mains de chaque côté des bras du malade pour le réchauffer. Il les remua rapidement pour créer une friction et ainsi pourvoir lui redonner des couleurs mais cela ne fit aucun effet sur le pauvre français.

-J'ai froid…

-Je sais je sais ! Qu'est que je dois faire ?! Paniqua Espagne.

France se contenta de lever le bras faiblement et de le poser sur le torse de son homologue. L'espagnol cru comprendre le message lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est donc avec appréhension qu'il se coucha juste à côté de Francis. Il le prit dans ses bras et rabattu ensuite la mince couverture sur eux. Espagne enlaçait complètement son ami et lui frotta le dos avec force tout en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Sans vouloir se l'avouer le bronzé se sentait parfaitement bien, comme s'il était à sa place, et continua donc de le réchauffer avec encore plus de vigueur. De plus, le français le refroidissait par la même occasion, lui qui avait affreusement chaud. De son côté France, étant à moitié transi de froid et, grisé par l'alcool, commençait à ressentir autre chose qu'une quelconque chaleur dû à une simple couverture. Son cœur s'emballa et il reprit peu à peu les commandes de son corps. Ses membres se réchauffèrent de l'intérieur et bientôt il arrivait enfin à bouger normalement. Ayant peur que ces nouvelles sensations soit découverte par l'espagnol, notamment vers la partie inférieur de son anatomie, France repoussa l'autre à l'aide de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais France ? Hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état-là ! Décida son ami révolté à la simple idée qu'il s'éloigne quelques secondes de lui.

C'est pas bon ! Pensa le français mal à l'aise mais devenant de plus en plus lucide au fur et à mesure que l'espagnol le touchait.

-Je vais mieux Espagne… Je t'assure.

Il refit une tentative mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination farouche de l'autre qui ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se décroche.

-Antonio ! Lâche-moi ! Dit France en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

Soudain, dans l'emportement, France roula sur l'espagnol et se retrouva par inadvertance le torse collé au sien. Un éclair de compréhension frappa Antonio lorsqu'il sentit grâce à sa jambe le début d'excitation du français. Mort de honte, ce dernier se retourna et se cacha sous la couverture tout au bout du lit.

Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Il doit me prendre pour un pervers… Pensa avec désespoir le malheureux blondinet.

Espagne, quant à lui, était figé sur place et n'osait à peine respirer. France était excité par… lui ? Il ne put tout de même réprimer un petit sourire en voyant son ami horriblement gêné. Il soupira, se gratta la tête puis se mit assit dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontracter. Lui qui le voulait depuis le début de la soirée, voilà une occasion à ne pas laisser filer.

-France ?

-Je suis désolé ! En fait j'ai fait un rêve tout à l'heure c'est pour ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis tellement déso…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. L'espagnol venait de lécher son omoplate et avec une lenteur extrême continuait sa montée jusqu'à l'épaule.

-J'ai envie de goûter de la cuisine française de soir… Chuchota l'espagnol au coin de l'oreille du blond.

-Que… Quoi ? S'étrangla à moitié le jeune homme.

-Tu m'a très bien comprit.

Espagne écarta doucement la couverture et la jeta à ses pieds pendant qu'il commençait à explorer le torse de l'autre. Il se colla à lui et bientôt France pu constater que lui non plus n'était pas le seul à avoir un petit problème au niveau de la ceinture. Lorsque l'érection naissante de l'espagnol toucha le pantalon du français celui-ci fit un énorme bond et se retourna pour être face à son ami.

-Tu… Tu… Mais ! Ce n'est… Antonio !

-Sois plus explicite Francis…

-Mais enfin !

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Ose me dire le contraire. Dit l'espagnol en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur.

France devint tout rouge et bientôt il sentit ses mains trembler. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux émeraude de son meilleur ami il revit le pirate redoutable et dominateur qu'il était. Évidemment, l'espagnol ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir de son aura et de sa présence si imposante mais il sentit bien que le blond commençait à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ? Continua-t-il en commençant à lui mordiller l'oreille. Toi qui es si sûr de toi avec les femmes.

-Tu…Tu n'es pas une femme…

-En effet.

L'espagnol joignit le geste à la parole et emmena la main de son ami sur son entrejambe. France ferma les yeux avec force et senti un désir fulgurant le prendre par les entrailles. Il le voulait. Tout de suite. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il commença à masser la bosse qui dépassait du pantalon d'Espagne et s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras puissants. Le bronzé le fit tomber sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de lui sans cérémonie. Le gentil et réconfortant Antonio avait désormais disparue laissant place à un puissant pirate ayant soif de passion.

-Antonio…

L'espagnol commença à le taquiner dans le cou et lui laissa un suçon assez conséquent qui laissera une belle trace le lendemain. L'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffa considérablement et bientôt l'on pouvait seulement entendre quelques soupires français à moitiés étouffés. Il tenta de bloquer sa bouche pour ne pas faire plus de bruit mais l'espagnol ne lui laissa pas cette occasion.

-Je veux t'entendre.

France détourna les yeux d'un air gêné et, pendant que l'espagnol continuait son exploration dans son cou, il laissa échapper les gémissements qu'il aurait voulu retenir.

-J'aime quand tu obéis, mi pequeño rubio…

Lorsque France entendit la voix dominatrice de son ami il émit un petit grognement mécontent. Depuis quand la nation de l'amour devait obéir à quelqu'un ? Soudain Espagne vit une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux du blond. Ce dernier sourit et fronça les sourcilles dans un air déterminé.

-Normalement c'est moi qui ai les commandes. C'est pas un petit pirate dans ton genre qui va m'apprendre l'art suprême de la baise, mi amigo… Fit France avec aplomb.

-Avec tout mon respect Francis… Je ne te laisserais pas être au-dessus.

Doté d'une nouvelle détermination, et grâce aux quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, le français le renversa sur le côté et se mit au-dessus.

-Crèves Antonio. Tu vas voir ce qu'est _faire l'amour _dans mon pays…

Le blond s'attaqua aux tétons durcis par le plaisir d'Espagne et bientôt il sentit son excitation gonfler encore plus. France se mit à califourchon sur sa victime et ondula du bassin d'une manière lascive et horriblement excitante d'un point de vue espagnol. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, refoulant ses cris de plaisirs, il voulait montrer à l'autre qui ne lui faisait aucun effet. Malheureusement pour lui la bosse dans son pantalon durcissait de plus en plus et Francis ne lui laissait aucun répit. Avec une lenteur calculée et sournoise le français retira le bas d'Antonio et reprit son mouvement de bassin avec une couche en moins de vêtement. Mais France ce fit prendre à son propre jeu car, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence. L'espagnol qui arrivait mieux à se contrôler fut assez satisfait de la tournure des événements et alors que l'autre ne faisait pas attention il échangea encore les places. Bloquant les poignées du blond avec une seule main il se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à son l'oreille.

-Maintenant que tu es là, tu y reste.

Alors que France aller protester il fut coupé par un baisé passionné. Encore une fois les deux langues se battirent pour la domination et se fut le français qui gagna sous la capitulation de son meilleur ami.

Autant lui donner l'impression qu'il contrôle quelque chose, il sera plus docile pour plus tard. Se dit l'espagnol en lui adressant un regard assez fourbe.

France continua d'explorer tous les recoins de la bouche de l'autre jusqu'à complètement manquer d'air. Ils se détachèrent essoufflés et encore plus excités qu'auparavant. Espagne retira la chemise de son partenaire et lorsqu'il fut torse nu il put admirer son torse fin et presque trop délicat pour un homme.

-Il va falloir travailler tes abdos…

-T'a gueule ! Répondit Francis avec hargne.

Il détestait qu'on l'attaque sur le physique, lui se trouvait beau. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi musclé que son ami mais il conservait un charme qui plaisait aux femmes et à certains hommes. L'espagnol lui fit un sourire grivois et commença à parsemer de baisés la peau douce et laiteuse de son blondinet.

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu es en colère… Dit-il entre deux baisés.

Le français détourna la tête de mécontentement mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque l'autre s'attaqua à ses tétons. Lorsqu'Espagne vit que Francis avait fermé les yeux il en profita pour lui libérer les mains et puisqu'il ne tentait rien, Antonio craignait qu'il refasse une pseudo-rébellion pour ne pas être en-dessous, il continua de lui prodiguer milles baisés en descendant de plus en plus bas. Quand l'espagnol arriva au pantalon il le descendit à la même vitesse que ces nombreux baisés laissant un français impatient et surexcité. Espagne retira complètement le pantalon beige puis lécha le caleçon en insistant sur toute la longueur de l'excitation du blond. Le concerné serra le drap le plus fort possible en sentant toutes ces sensations déferler dans son corps, surtout dans cette partie si sensible. Tous deux en sous-vêtements l'espagnol pu remarquer que les jambes de l'autre était bel et bien comme celles d'une femme mis à part les quelques poils blond par ci par là. Il sourit en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ce physique fin et longiligne de son ami, à croire qu'il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce genre de détails avant. Avec un regard plus que charmeur il s'approcha de la bosse conséquente du français et, dans un mouvement rapide, baissa tout d'un coup le caleçon. France eu un hoquet de surprise puis un long cri de plaisir qu'il essaya d'étouffer lorsqu' Antonio le prit totalement en bouche. L'espagnol fit de long et langoureux vas et viens tout en observant les réactions de Francis d'un regard attentif. Il se surprit à aimer de le voir aussi démuni et abandonné entre ses bras, France paraissait au paradis tellement il gémissait de plaisir sous la virtuosité d'Espagne. L'espagnol accéléra le rythme avec vigueur et bientôt il pouvait presque le sentir cogner au fond de sa gorge. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut que le français aller bientôt jouir il se retira et revint à la hauteur de son amant pour lui donner un baisé passionnant.

-Antonio… S'il te plaît…

La supplique du blond fit sourire l'autre de bonheur et d'exaltation et avec un brin moqueur il lui répondit tout en retirant son propre caleçon.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

-Arrête de faire le con… Grogna France en rapprochant son bassin pour se coller à l'espagnol.

Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent Antonio ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de cette chaleur qui se frottait à présent à son excitation. Sans plus de cérémonie Espagne présenta trois de ses doigts au français. Celui-ci les lécha avec avidités en envoyant un regard plus que subjectif à l'espagnol. Antonio souleva avec force les jambes de France et en plaça une sur une de ses épaules pour avoir la main libre. Il fit ensuite entrer un de ses doigts préalablement mouillé grâce au lubrifiant de fortune qu'était la salive du français et le bougea lentement pour bien que Francis s'habitue à sa présence. Une légère grimace de douleur passa sur le visage de ce dernier mais il ne broncha pas sachant que la suite allait être pire. Espagne jugea qu'il pouvait continuer et fit entrer un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaude de Francis.

-Ah…

Antonio alla embrasser tendrement son amant pour le rassurer et lorsqu'il fit des mouvements de ciseaux il lâcha l'autre jambe pour aller s'occuper de l'érection française qui c'était un peu calmée à cause de la douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard il rajouta le dernier doigt tout en faisait de puissant vas et viens avec son autre main. France ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre la terrible impression de se faire transpercer et de la sensation merveilleuse que lui procurait la main de l'espagnol, il criait que ce soit de douleur que de plaisir sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

Il n'a pas dû avoir de rapport depuis quelque temps… Sans doute à cause de cette histoire avec Canada et Angleterre… Pensa l'espagnol en voyant France si sensible à ses attouchements.

Décidant qu'il irait doucement il se pencha pour embrasser Francis avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait faire part.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… Tu peux y aller…

Espagne n'hésita pas, étant lui-même à bout, et pénétra lentement le français jusqu'à la garde. France cria à en perdre haleine, il avait l'impression que son intérieur était en feu et griffa de toutes ses forces le dos bronzé de l'espagnol. Ce dernier s'arrêta et stoppa tout mouvement pour que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence plus qu'imposante. Deux larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du blond pour atterrir sur l'oreiller mais lorsqu'Antonio se rendit compte de sa douleur, il le releva pour qu'il soit près de lui et dans un mouvement souple le prit dans ses bras musclés. Leurs cœurs battaient horriblement forts, si bien qu'ils pensaient tous deux que l'autre devait sûrement l'entendre. L'espagnol caressait tendrement le dos de son meilleur ami et parsemait son coup de baisés papillons. Le français se sentit de mieux en mieux, s'adaptant à l'espagnol toujours en lui, puis dans un petit mouvement de bassin il l'intima de commencer. Antonio se coucha sur le dos, emportant son amant dans la même occasion, et le prit par la taille. Il le fit bouger légèrement et après quelques petits essaies, où tout deux eurent de léger frissons, France bougea par lui-même, s'empalant de plus en plus profondément sur l'espagnol. Soudain Espagne tapa en plein dans la prostate du français et c'est dans un pur cri de plaisir qu'il accéléra encore plus le rythme. A chaque coup Francis sentait son plaisir s'accroître, il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux tellement les sensations étaient fortes, le faisant vibrer de plus en plus.

-Eh bien… Tout compte fait… Tu auras été au-dessus… Dit Espagne essoufflé mais tout de même moqueur.

L'autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de s'empaler encore plus fort sur le corps offert de l'espagnol. Il lui fit tout de même un petit sourire qui fit légèrement rire Espagne puis il changea d'avis et se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-La prochaine fois je ne serais pas dans cette situation…

Espagne rigola d'un ai un peu gêné puis resserra son emprise sur les hanches de son ami. Francis ne vit pas son léger trouble et continua de monter et de descendre sur lui.

La prochaine fois ? Se demanda l'espagnol en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il aurait des sentiments pour moi… ? Enfin après tout on couche bien ensemble là maintenant sans s'être avoué quoi que ce soit… C'était juste de la baise… Non ?

Espagne n'aima pas la tournure de ses pensées et préféra se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il poussa le français sur le dos et lui intima de se mettre à quatre pattes. Sans omettre un grognement de mécontentement, histoire de râler, le blond obéit et se mit dos à lui. L'espagnol le saisit à nouveau par les hanches et le pénétra avec force. Il le pilonna de plus en plus rapidement pour pouvoir oublier ses réflexions mais pas moyens, son esprit refusait de le laisser tranquille.

Francis m'avait dit qu'il voulait me montrer comment ''faire l'amour'' donc ce n'était pas que du sexe ? Se demanda le basané. A moins que ce soit la même chose pour lui…

L'espagnol ne voulait pas jouer sur les mots mais cela le dérangeait de rester dans le flou, il devait savoir. Les cris du français étaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que l'orgasme approchait et lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Antonio sur son érection il crut mourir de plaisir.

Non parce que… On fait l'amour à celui ou celle qu'on aime et on baise avec quelqu'un rien que pour les sensations. On était bien dans la deuxième catégorie en ce moment ? Continua Espagne en son for intérieur.

En voyant qu'il allait venir, ainsi que le blond sous lui, l'espagnol ne put y penser d'avantage tellement son esprit était brouillé.

-Antonio ! Hurla le français les larmes aux yeux sous la déferlante de sensations qui s'opéraient en lui.

Espagne sentit le blondinet se tordre sous lui et après quelques secondes plus tard il le rejoint dans un orgasme dévastateur. Il se libéra en lui dans un long râle puis, ses muscles n'étant plus capable de le porter, s'écroula sur le dos en sueur de l'autre. Bientôt la pièce fut remplie de respirations haletantes et c'est dans un dernier baisé dans la nuque d'Antonio que France s'endormit. L'espagnol se retourna sur le dos et en reprenant son souffle il observa la lune, voyante depuis la fenêtre. Son monologue intérieur reprit de plus belle et bientôt il eut un léger mal de crâne.

Je réfléchie trop… Après tout ce n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Rien de plus. Pensa avec dépit l'espagnol.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil avec patience. C'est dans une dernière pensée qu'il sombra au pays des rêves.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire _ça _avec lui… Moi qui m'emballe pour un rien…

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent doucement le français qui dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés il s'étira et profita de cette légère chaleur qui venait pénétrer sa peau. Il tourna sur le côté et dans un mouvement de main il s'aperçut que l'espagnol n'était plus là. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et constata avec un brin de contrariété que le lit était vide.

Il avait sûrement quelque chose d'important à faire… Pensa le blond en se mettant assit au bord du lit.

Il se leva et alors qu'il venait d'enfiler son pantalon beige il vit du coin de l'œil un bout de papier sur la petite table de chevet. Il la prit entre ses doigts fins et fronça les sourcils une fois le message lu.

_Partit pour l'Espagne, problème politique_

_Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais_

_Antonio_

En lisant la note on pouvait clairement voir que les phrases avaient été écrites très rapidement, sans trop prendre la peine de s'appliquer. France broya la feuille de papier entre ses mains et la jeta violemment dans les cendres de cheminée encore rougeâtre par le précèdent feu. Elle ne prit pas feu car elle évita les rares cendres encore un peu allumée et c'est sous le regard noir de France qu'elle roula jusqu'à un coin de l'âtre. Le français termina de s'habiller dans des gestes automatiques et quitta la chambre rageur sans un regard en arrière. Quand il arriva devant l'aubergiste ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main et c'est donc sans d'autres problèmes qu'il partit de l'établissement. Antonio avait sûrement dû payer. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et c'est dans un soupir d'amertume qu'il regarda le ciel.

Donc tout ceci n'était qu'une vulgaire farce. Il avait couché avec moi que par pitié. Se dit Francis en se mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il voulait juste tirer son coup et il m'a trouvé complètement bourré. Tss…

Le français fit une grimace de dégoût en pensant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Après tout lui aussi avait passé un bon moment mais il avait vraiment le sentiment de n'être rien pour l'espagnol. Au moins ce dernier avait eu la _délicatesse _de laisser un petit mot… De toute façon il était pratiquement sûr que c'était un mensonge. A sa connaissance il ne se passait rien en Espagne ces dernier temps. Dans un petit rire ironique il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Antonio de la même manière. Que ce soit parce qu'ils ont fait l'amour, ne croyant pas que le sexe entre amis soit possible, ou parce qu'il s'était enfuit comme un voleur.

Il avait non seulement perdu son fils mais aussi son meilleur ami dans la même soirée.

Il partit complètement dépité en direction de l'hôtel de ville. Il devait envoyer un messager à son roi lui disant qu'il s'absenterait sûrement quelques jours. Il voulais absolument se reposer et prendre du recul sur tout ça. Son chalet en Auvergne sera parfait pour passer du temps seul et à réfléchir.

* * *

Espagne avait menti. Il savait que c'était mal et il savait aussi que le blond n'était pas stupide. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi… Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et que le soleil pointé à l'horizon il avait seulement paniqué. Ils avaient couchés ensembles et cela allait remettre en cause toute leurs relations et c'était exactement le genre de situation qu'Antonio détestait. Lui, voulant aller plus loin, savait pertinemment que France s'était laissé faire rien que pour oublier sa tristesse et son pauvre Canada. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'un type comme lui ? Et puis les prises de tête, les disputes et tous les ragots qui s'en suivaient ne sont pas quelque chose qu'il savait gérer. Gagner une bataille, soulever un pays, d'accord, c'était dans ses cordes. Mais côté sentiments…

Courant pour prendre le dernier bateau en direction de l'Angleterre (il avait quelques affaires à régler avec lui, notamment la nouvelle taxe mise en place sur l'exportation espagnol) il s'arrêta tout d'un coup en pensant à quelque chose.

Et merde… Pensa-t-il tellement fort qu'il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Dans la précipitation il avait complètement oublié son hallebarde à l'auberge. Il tourna les talons et, dans un juron espagnol, retourna sur ses pas. Le temps était clair, si bien qu'il y avait de nombreuses demoiselles et de nombreux jeunes hommes de sorties. Quelque personnes se retournaient sur le physique exotique de l'espagnol mais ce dernier ne remarquait rien tellement un certain français obnubilait ses pensées.

Arrivé à l'auberge il courut vers le comptoir de l'accueil et, en reprenant son souffle, demanda la clef de la chambre. Le propriétaire de l'établissement lui céda facilement, ne voulant pas de problème avec un étranger qui de surcroît avec l'air assez contrarié. Antonio se dirigea vers la chambre a pas de loup et il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à rentrer la clef dans la serrure. Espagne ne voulait pas s'attarder dans cette ville, encore moins ici, et c'est sous pression qu'il pénétra enfin de la pièce. Dans un soupir de soulagement il récupéra son arme fétiche et la plaça dans son dos accrochée à une lanière de cuir. Tout de suite l'espagnol se sentit rassuré et alors qu'il allait partir il remarqua les quelques cendres rouge qui restait dans la cheminée. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant quelque chose au fond de l'âtre et c'est avec hésitation qu'il s'y approcha. Accroupi devant la cheminée, il resta immobile lorsqu'il reconnut le petit mot qu'il avait laissé à France. Il prit le papier un peu noirci presque en tremblant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre écriture. Francis avait dû vouloir le jeter au feu, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas très content… Antonio soupira puis mit le papier dans sa poche.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter éternellement. Pensa le pirate en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il réalisa soudain comment son attitude avait été stupide et puérile. Mais tout d'un coup il pensa à autre chose. Si le français avait été en colère qu'il soit partit comme ça, cela voudrait dire qu'il espérait quelque chose d'autre. L'espagnol se redressa et farfouilla dans sa poche pour ressortir le morceau de papier.

Ce pourrait-il…

Ce pourrait-il que Francis l'aime ? Se demanda à moitié Espagne en fixant le papier.

Il devait le retrouver pour mettre les choses au clair. Plus question de fuir devant une incertitude aussi importante.

* * *

France était dans un bar quelconque et attendait que sa voiture personnelle arrive. Il sirotait tranquillement un verre tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, que ce soit envers l'anglais, Matthew ou encore l'espagnol. Parfois il rêvait d'être un de ses humais, leurs vies était beaucoup plus simple, leurs plaisirs éphémères mais certains. Lui se contentait d'encaisser échecs sur échecs tout en ayant le devoir de rester une nation digne et forte face aux autres, qui devaient aussi vivre sous contraintes. Rien ne devait l'atteindre, rien ne devait le séparer de son objectif : faire de la France une grande nation. A quoi bon se battre si c'était pour voir ceux qu'on aime partir sous nos yeux ? Il repensa au sourire doux de Canada et son cœur se serra. Il reprit une petite gorgée de sa boisson qui soit dit en passant était sans alcool, plus question de retomber dans le piège.

Mais depuis ce début de matinée une question taraudait l'esprit du français. Est-ce qu'Espagne s'était vraiment servie de lui pour simplement prendre son pied ou avait-il des fins moins personnelles ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que tout de manière il partirait dans moins d'une heure pour son chalet donc plus question de se prendre la tête. Il devait accepter que l'espagnol et que l'anglais avaient remporté la partie, en lui prenant son fils et son semblant de dignité.

-Qu'est-ce que chose ne vas pas monsieur ? Demanda le gérant en essuyant les verres avec un torchon.

-Si si… Tout va pour le mieux. Répondit France ironiquement.

L'autre n'insista pas et se contenta d'aller servir d'autres clients. Le blond regarda sa montre et décida se partir prendre sa voiture. Les chevaux devaient être enfin prêts et il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à Paris. Cette ville l'étouffait bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

* * *

C'était décidé. Espagne lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait prenant le risque de se faire rire au nez par son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre pense qu'il s'était joué de lui et s'il fallait retourner tout Paris pour le retrouver il le ferait. Il savait que le blond était en colère par conséquent il était presque sûr que l'autre aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais était-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié… ? Pour l'heure il s'en fichait, le plus important était de le retrouver le plus vite possible avant qu'il parte pour une destination inconnue. Le connaissant, il a déjà dû tout prévoir pour partir de la capitale et s'il ne le rattrape pas aujourd'hui ce sera bien trop tard. Le français n'aura que le sentiment de s'être fait trahir et manipuler. Antonio savait que Francis était un grand romantique, la baise pour de la baise il ne connaissait pas. Mais il y avait encore ce léger doute qu'il le faisait penser que France ne ressentait rien pour lui, ce manque de confiance en lui le détruira un jour…

Antonio monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'hôtel de ville et arriva totalement essoufflé à la réception.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ? Questionna la jeune femme en haussant les sourcilles devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'espagnol.

Ce dernier reprit peu à peu son souffle et lui demanda le plus vite possible avec un fort accent espagnol.

-Francis Bonnefoy… Il est venu ? Un grand blond aux yeux bleu ?

-Euh… Oui. Pour téléphoner. Pourquoi ?

-Ou est-il allé ? C'est une affaire d'Etat, vous devez me répondre !

-Voyons… Je ne me rappelle plus… J'ai vu tellement de personne depuis ce matin.

-Réfléchissez ! Je suis représentant du roi d'Espagne et si vous ne répondez pas il y aura une guerre ! Menti à la perfection l'espagnol.

La femme pâlit et se mit la main au front tant elle réfléchissait. Elle bafouilla quelques mots puis son regard s'éclaira.

-Ah je m'en souviens oui ! Il m'a demandé une adresse de bar que j'appréciais. Je lui ai donné celle sur de la rue un peu plus loin, l'avenue Victor Hugo. Il m'a remercié et est partit.

Antonio ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier est dévala les escaliers qu'il avait précédemment monté. Il courut jusqu'à l'adresse sans s'arrêter si bien que son cœur battait horriblement fort. Ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir, jamais même durant ses combats il ne s'était autant dépensé. Aujourd'hui il avait une bonne raison de courir. Pas pour une de ces guerres que son gouvernement jugeait nécessaire, pas pour un de ces combats entre pirates sur son vieux bateaux, non. Il courrait pour le revoir, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il entra avec fracas dans le bâtiment et sous la surprise de l'intrusion le gérant laissa tomber le verre qu'il essuyait. L'espagnol n'y fit pas attention et en quelques pas arriva au comptoir.

-Vous avez vus passer un blond ? Il est assez grand et il est habillé à la dernière mode.

-Vous parlez du type un peu déprimé de tout à l'heure ?

-Sûrement ! Comment il était !?

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait et il est partit après avoir regardé sa montre. Il avait un grand manteau bleu clair et…

L'espagnol n'entendit même pas la suite tellement les battements de son cœur se répercutèrent dans ses oreilles. A peine le gérant du bar lui avait confirmé ses doutes il était déjà partit. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, il n'en pouvait plus. Le poids de son hallebarde sur son dos le faisait souffrir mais il n'espérait qu'une chose.

-Non… Attend moi France… Chuchota pour lui-même l'espagnol. Je t'en prie…. Attend moi…

En voyant une charrette passer par là il courut vers elle. D'un mouvement habile de la main il prit son arme et trancha avec dextérité la corde qui relié un cheval à la voiture. Il monta sur l'animal sans plus de cérémonie et c'est sous les cris de protestation du conducteur qu'il partir vers la route principal. C'était vers cette route que les véhicules étaient contrôlés, France devait obligatoirement passer par là pour partir de la capitale.

-Aller ! Plus vite ! Cria l'espagnol en tapant des pieds le cheval.

L'animal galopa encore plus vite et c'est après un bon quart d'heure qu'il arriva enfin à la frontière imaginaire entre Paris et sa périphérie. La route était coupée comme à son habitude et des gendarmes contrôlaient les véhicules de toutes sortes. L'espagnol ne pouvait plus bouger étant pris dans une longue file d'attente. Au loin il remarqua, par la fenêtre d'une voiture, les traits tirés et le visage féminin du français. Il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, sa tête reposant sur sa main et semblait fatigué. Sa voiture allait passer les contrôles et c'est à plein poumons qu'Antonio cria.

-FRANCE ! FRANCIS ! HEY JE SUIS LA ! REGARDE-MOI !

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et franchit la barrière sans aucuns problèmes. Le cheval commençait à s'énerver à cause de l'agitation générale et c'est dans un mouvement de tête qu'il indiqua à son cavalier qu'il voulait partir. L'espagnol tira sur les cordes pour le maintenir à sa position initiale et il regarda impuissant son amant partir sans penser une minute qu'il était là pour lui.

-Il ne m'a pas entendu… Chuchota Antonio au bord du désespoir.

L'espagnol fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé et sauta de son cheval pour atterrir sur le toit d'une voiture. En équilibre il sauta sur un autre toit et recommença jusqu'à arriver au point de contrôle. Un des gendarmes le remarqua et réussit à le saisir par la cheville pour le faire descendre.

-Arrêtez vous monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer sans fouille préalable !

Antonio mit violemment un coup de pied dans la tête du gendarme et passa la barrière sans se retourner. Il descendit de la voiture et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à celle de France, les gendarmes à ses trousses. Il ouvrit la portière brutalement et s'engouffra dans la cabine sous le regard ébahit du français. Espagne se mit accroupi devant France et lui prit les mains.

-France ne pars pas… Je suis là… Je suis tellement désolé d'être partit, j'avais peur... Reste avec moi et je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes je t'en prie. Dis le moi… Fit tendrement Espagne en mettant les mains douces du français près de son visage. Francis je t'aime…

Deux larmes coulèrent le long des joues du blond et, alors qu'il allait lui répondre, deux gendarmes pénétrèrent dans la cabine arrachant l'espagnol au cocon d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient créés.

-France !

Dans un dernier cri Antonio fut emmené à la prison de Paris en attente d'être jugé pour tentative de fraude.

* * *

Le lendemain France parcourait les couloirs sombres de la prison avec un sourire aux lèvres que personne n'aurait pu lui enlever, même ce bâtard d'anglais. Il arriva devant la cellule d'Espagne et ordonna au garde de l'ouvrir. Une fois fait il y entra sous le regard mauvais des quelques gendarmes qui l'accompagnait.

-Monsieur, vous êtes libre. Ordre du procureur. Vous pouvez partir. Dit d'une voix haute et clair le blond.

Antonio se releva avec difficulté et regarda France lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'arrive.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la prison sans prononcer un mot. Les gendarmes les regardèrent au loin et retournèrent au travail sans plus d'explication. Ce français avait de sacré relation pour pouvoir faire sortir un prisonnier comme ça…

Il devait être de la famille du procureur. Se dirent la plupart des gardes.

Espagne avait de plus en plus peur de la réponse du français, ses jambes s'étaient remise à trembler et son cœur recommençait à faire des siennes. Son séjour d'une journée en prison l'avait détendu tout compte fait. Il avait pu se reposer et même si les repas étaient infects il avait trouvé le calme de la cellule apaisante. Mais pour l'heure, il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec l'autre sachant qu'il lui avait avoué son amour il y à peine quelques heures. C'était un peu ironique et c'est dans un rire nerveux qu'il attrapa la manche du français pour lui demander son attention. Le français tourna la tête tout en continuant de marcher et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ou allons-nous ?

-Tu verras.

L'espagnol ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre gentiment. Après tout, si Francis n'avait pas voulu de lui, il ne serait pas venu le rechercher.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande bâtisse très luxueuse où de nombreux hommes d'affaires discutaient avec de magnifiques demoiselles. C'était l'hôtel le plus riche et majestueux de tous Paris et on pouvait voir de nombreux nobles de tous pays s'arrachaient les chambres qui pouvaient facilement concurrencer avec des suites de rois et de reines. Espagne leva la tête avec des étoiles plein les yeux en voyant le plafond recouvert d'une grande toile de peinture. Des anges, des femmes et des créatures merveilleuses dansaient autours de fleurs multicolores. L'espagnol n'en revenait pas et il sursauta lorsque France lui secoua l'épaule.

-Redescend sur terre Antonio et suis-moi.

-Euh oui oui…

Il le suivit jusqu'à un grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge et montèrent tout deux les quelques centaines de marches. Une fois arrivé à une chambre Espagne ne comprenait toujours pas mais quand le français retira son long manteau et lui intima de le rejoindre dans la chambre son regard s'éclaira. Il ferma la porte à clef et couru pour rejoindre le blond qui marchait à travers le salon presque trop luxueux pour Antonio. Ce dernier prit par la taille son amant et lui baisa le coup en le mordillant légèrement.

-Je t'aime…

France ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douce chaleur de l'espagnol et lui répondit avec la même voix langoureuse.

-Moi aussi.

Espagne le retourna immédiatement et l'embrassa passionnément. Il rapprocha les deux bassins puis retira son manteau tout en insérant sa langue dans la bouche du blond. L'autre gémit lorsqu'il sentit cette sensation d'abandon le soulever pour l'emmener au paradis. Comme dans la chambre de l'auberge il se sentait bien, comme complet. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur puis Espagne prit la parole d'une voix suave.

-Tu as loué cette chambre rien que pour moi ?

-Tu aimes ?

-J'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe mais je vais m'adapter… Répondit l'autre en lui caressant les hanches. Et comment tu as fait pour me sortir de prison ?

-Antonio, je suis la France ! Rien ne me résiste à Paris… Même les procureurs…

L'espagnol descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses puis alla mordiller le coup du blond.

-Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à la chambre ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Francis confus.

Le bronzé poussa France contre un mur et lui souleva les jambes pour qu'il s'accroche à lui. Leurs bassins collés, ils frottèrent leurs débuts d'excitations dans des mouvements lascifs mais beaucoup trop lent pour le français.

-Plus vite…

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Tu le sais… Sinon je t'aurais laissé croupir en prison…

\- Dis-le quand même.

-Tu ne le mérite pas ! Dit-il en rigolant. Stupide pirate !

Antonio rigola quelques instants puis lâcha le français pour lui arracher sa chemise. France glissa un peu mais se rattrapa en nouant ses jambes autours de la taille d'Espagne. Sous la surprise de la chute il se rapprocha à la nuque de l'autre puis alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser il fut coupé par un espagnol de plus en plus joueur.

-Dans ce cas, te plaint pas de ce qui va suivre…

Le pirate fondit sur sa gorge et mordit la chair à présent rose sous les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur du blond. Celui-ci ondulait du bassin pour en avoir plus mais Antonio refusait de bougeait et ne se servait que de sa bouche pour le faire languir. France voulu enlever la chemise de l'autre mais encore une fois il fut stoppé et ses mais furent immobilisées par l'espagnol.

-Tiens-toi tranquille…

Espagne bloqua les mains du français au-dessus de sa tête et avec sa main libre il commença à déboutonner les boutons de son pantalon. Il enleva les jambes du blond de sa taille et fit tomber son bas emportant par la même occasion son sous vêtement et ses chaussures. France fronça les sourcilles et dit d'un ton lourd de reproches.

-Non mais ça va pas de me déshabiller comme ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est de la soie et ça du lin ! Dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le pantalon. C'est sûr que toi t'y connais rien mais c'est pas pour autant que…

Il fut coupé par un autre baisé langoureux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le français comprit rapidement que ce n'était décidément pas le moment pour débattre mode. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent France tourna la tête dans une attitude boudeuse. Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel puis, tout doucement, il se baissa pour aller lécher les tétons du blond tout en lâchant les mains emprisonné de l'autre. Antonio leva les yeux pour admirer le visage résistant et presque inexpressif de France et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut ce dernier en plein débat intérieur. L'autre ne résista pas longtemps et c'est dans un soupir de plaisir qu'il s'abandonna une deuxième fois à l'espagnol. Le sourire d'Espagne s'étira un peu plus et en voyant que l'autre en voulait plus il descendit sa main vers le bas en frôlant cette peau si sensible. Sa main encercla l'érection du blond et il commença quelques mouvements rapides tout en le scrutant d'un regard intense.

-Ahh…

France ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face tellement son sourire et son regard le gênait. Il mit un de ses bras sur son visage pour se cacher et se retint de lâcher un autre soupir trop embarrassant à son goût. L'espagnol haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son embarra et rigola doucement en venant écarter ce bras qui cachait la rougeur de plus en plus visible sur les joues de France. Il accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'il vit l'autre regarder ailleurs dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser son regard. France se mordit la lèvre et se rattrapa à Espagne pensant qu'il allait défaillir sous les gestes impudiques du pirate. Soudain Antonio stoppa tout mouvement et laissa un français pantelant et essoufflé. Sous le regard interrogateur du blond l'espagnol se colla à son corps et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Regarde-moi.

Il lui mordilla le coup et recommença à le toucher mais en faisant bien attention d'y aller plus lentement. Le français cru que son cœur allait exploser en le sentant battre dans sa poitrine et c'est dans un sourire pervers qu'il s'empara des lèvres de l'autre.

-Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens… Crétin d'espagnol…

-C'est parce que cette fois tu sais que je resterais avec toi. Je t'aime trop…

France rougis et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'espagnol. Il lui fit un long câlin ou chacun pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre et c'est avec une toute petite voix que le blond lui répondit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Espagne sourit béatement et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment si magique. Il arrêta ses mouvements et écarta le français pour se mettre face à lui, leurs fronts collés. En regardant dans les yeux du blond il avait l'impression de plonger dans un océan que, maintenant, lui seul avait le droit d'y pénétrer. Il l'embrassa en effleurant doucement la commissure de ses lèvres puis se recula pour l'admirer.

-Te amo tanto…

Le français essaya de reprendre contenance face à tout cet étalage d'amour et prit la main de l'espagnol pour la mener à sa bouche. Il lécha trois doigts avec un regard provocateur et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le regard dominateur du pirate revienne. Le blond renoua ses jambes autours de la taille de l'autre et attendit que l'espagnol le prépare. Espagne fit entrer un premier doit en lui puis en voyant France remuer de plus en plus il en mit un deuxième. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais continua ses mouvements mais un peu plus lentement que précédemment. L'espagnol inséra le dernier doit et attendit que son partenaire s'habitue. Une fois que le français lui fit signe il les retira et ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en sentant son érection enfin libérée de sa prison de tissu et, en embrassant langoureusement France, il le pénétra d'un cou sec. Le blond retira sa langue de la bouche de l'espagnol et cria de plaisir à s'en faire mal les cordes vocales. L'espagnol rigola en voyant sa réaction et commença à le pilonner sans attendre.

-Antonio ! Encore ! Plus !

Le pirate accéléra et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans l'antre du français. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations trop fortes qui l'assaillaient.

-Francis… Te amo...

-Ah ! Ahhh !

Les cris du blond devinrent de plus en plus bruyants et il ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de plaisir perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il noua encore plus fort ses jambes à la taille de l'espagnol et lorsque celui-ci tapa fortement sa prostate il lui griffa le dos sur toute la longueur. Le plaisir montait beaucoup plus vite que la première fois et il pouvait sentir ses poils se hérissaient tellement il était électrisé.

-Antonio ! Je vais…

Le français ne put terminer sa phrase car il eut le souffle coupé lorsque le pirate accéléra encore plus ses coups de reins touchant de plus en plus fort sa prostate. Tout d'un coup le blond fit une grimace en sentant son dos rapper un peu trop contre le mur. L'espagnol en voyant son mal être le prit par les fesses et le décolla tout en continuant de lui donner ses coup de buttoirs. France était maintenant seulement soutenu par Antonio et il pouvait voir les muscles puissants de celui-ci se tendre sous l'effort. Espagne sourit d'un air prédateur et tendit le coup vers son amant pour quémander un baisé. Ce dernier le lui accorda avec joie et c'est dans un dernier baisé passionné que France se libéra sur le torse de l'autre. Quelques coups plus tard Antonio se déversa dans le blond et c'est après un soupir de satisfaction qu'il se retira de l'antre chaude. Le tenant encore il sourit en voyant son amoureux redescendre doucement sur terre.

-Te amo. Ronronna-t-il en plongeant son nez dans ses doux cheveux.

Il respira à fond son odeur et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille tout en lui massant les fesses. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et apprécia les attentions si douces de l'espagnol en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je t'aime aussi… Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi au-dessus.

L'autre émit un petit rire joueur puis se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? Tu es à moi, tout entier.

-Cela n'empêche pas que…

Encore une fois l'espagnol coupa le français dans un baisé et c'est s'en se plaindre que celui-ci l'accepta en lui mordant malgré tout la lèvre. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène et alors que l'espagnol allait ouvrir la bouche l'autre prit la parole.

-Et tu comptes me descendre de là quand ?

-Jamais. Je t'emmène dans la chambre cette fois-ci, mais tu ne descendras pas. Dit-il entre deux baisés.

-Je te préviens, c'est moi qui…

-¡La ferme mi pequeño rubio! Tu sais pas à qui tu parles.

-La terreur des mers ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils pas convaincu.

-Exactement ! Et maintenant laisse le pirate que je suis naviguer dans l'océan de tes yeux mon amour...

-Monsieur est romantique ? Rigola le blond.

-Toujours. Répondit l'espagnol dans un sourire charmeur.

Antonio allongea France sur le grand lit et c'est dans un dernier regard amoureux qu'il l'embrassa encore une fois.

FIN.

* * *

OMG mes fanfics sont toujours trop romantique ! ^^' De toute façon un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute ne vous tuera pas ! Parce que vive l'amûûûûûûrrrr !

Bref, j'ai écrits cette fic parce que je ne trouvais pas de Spain/France en rated M donc du cou j'ai laissé libre cours à mon imagination tellement débordante et citronnée pour vous offrir ce petit bout de texte.

Si vous avez aimé tant mieux et si vous êtes en train de vous rouler par terre parce que j'ai gâché 20 minutes de votre vie eh bah... mangez du chocolat. ça résout tous les problèmes. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu ! Biz :)


End file.
